


希腊爱情故事 3

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 1





	希腊爱情故事 3

“我什么时候休假？”  
入住第一天，卫宫首先把库·丘林没注意到的蒙尘角落打扫了一遍，包括小院子里那个多年不装水的池子，接着下楼吃了一份羊排。希腊当然流行早午餐和下午茶，这个时间正好适合在圣托里尼岛大街小巷溜达。他想知道哪些巷子是景色不错而游客不常去的，遂问了库·丘林。  
旅店老板很忙，要应付旺季来来往往不停退房入住的游客，要洗涮使用过的床单被套，清理垃圾，还要给花园除草、除虫、浇水。尽管忙，他还是耐心回答卫宫提出的问题，他见他实在是忙得不可开交，犹豫半天，还是问了。  
男人重复一遍问句，“对，”卫宫说，“我想我们可以一起去吃个饭，我请客。”  
“你还想着要报答我吗？”库·丘林发出愉快的笑声。与终日阴沉着脸的卫宫士郎不同，他总是在笑，不管是卫宫第一次还是现在所见，他从未垂头丧气过，像个不知忧愁的孩子，与他相处的人都会被热烈情绪所感染：“我还以为请你做了一顿晚餐就算勾销了。”  
“那是我自愿帮助你。我就是这样一个把干生活琐事当做放松的无聊男人。”他耸耸肩，“我还盼着能多打扫几间屋子，整理一下你这太乱的院子。”  
“你是强迫症？”  
“这倒算不上。”  
库·丘林破天荒严肃起来，“还是说，你就是布朗尼？那实在是……太好了，我要把你做成景点，全世界的游客都会来我的旅馆住。”  
“你有见过长这么大的清扫妖精吗？请控制一下自己的表情。”  
“好了，好了，我答应你。虽然旅店旺季没有休假，不过游客入住间隙倒是有一两天空闲期。啊，对了，我想想……你要是这么渴望打扫房子，那机会马上就来，梅芙下周得回学校一段时间，到时候我就需要咱们可爱的布朗尼帮忙，非常需要。”  
“虽然我很乐意，不过你恶心的称呼和毫不推脱的态度让我仿佛回到了我的公司。”  
“从性质上来讲似乎确实一样？”他调侃道，“不过现在，就我一个已经够啦，不需要你帮忙。”  
卫宫也不准备在他拒绝以后还凑上去添乱，他选择抽过椅子，坐在餐厅门口和库·丘林聊天，看着他剪完周边阻碍人行动的树枝，把那老母鸡从窝里轰出去捡蛋，然后晒着太阳给院子洒水降温。  
母鸡抖擞着沾满水珠的翅膀，撅起屁股在院子里走来走去。  
他们又聊了一会，游客也渐渐起床了，库·丘林上楼去叫梅芙下来（她常为实践或论文烦恼到凌晨三点，他当然不忍心过早把她喊醒）。“Emer的旅店”重新热闹起来，他便挪到沙发上去，用手机看新闻。大部分旅客今天就要退房离开了，他们都是昨晚吃过卫宫饭菜的人，登记结束领走行李时热情地走过来打招呼，拍拍肩膀或是夸赞几句，这反倒让卫宫在用餐集中时间段里也变成了忙活的一位“员工”。  
“我已经迫不及待向你预约下一次晚餐制作了，厨师先生。”旅店老板半调侃半认真，“我们哪儿还需要出门吃饭，你在我的厨房里做一顿晚餐比那些所谓的名餐厅好吃多了，还省钱。”  
“我同意，我喜欢做饭好吃的男人，你非常优秀。”  
梅芙满意地看着他们，卫宫和库·丘林算得上英俊，没有女性会觉得这个场景不好看，这就是场视觉盛宴，“你有考虑过做我的男朋友吗？卫宫先生。”  
“抱歉，我还没有做好接触一段恋爱感情的准备。”卫宫尽可能礼貌回绝，库·丘林则一副被骚扰习惯的样子，“我觉得科瑞就挺好，你怎么把他甩了？”  
“别和我提他，他连和我做爱的权利都没有。你能想象吗，当我告诉他我已经和家族脱离关系，没拿一分钱之后，他立刻去找了别的女孩，他就是个狗娘养的婊子！”  
“他确实是个婊子。”库·丘林说，“不少人都是冲着她家族有钱来的，并不是真心喜欢她。”  
“我明白了，”卫宫点头，“我为之前的恶意揣测感到抱歉，她用这种办法找一个真心爱自己的男人，她很勇敢。”  
“这不怪你，老实说，我一开始也被她吓到了。”  
下午没有招待客人的工作，旅店老板慢悠悠地擦桌子，整理完就去倒了杯橘子汁，坐在柜台后和梅芙一起对账本。卫宫本想在底楼继续逗留，等他忙完借用厨房做几份甜点，但手机讯息先行动一步到来。  
知道他现在这个手机号的只有一个人，卫宫打开短信界面：“你现在有空吗？”  
他抬头看了看，蓝头发男人正趴在桌子上和女孩小声谈论账目，无暇顾及这里，他低头打字：“有。”  
对方立刻发送过来一连串文件：“帮我整理一下这些档案，你不在我都快忙疯了！”  
“放心！只是些无关内部机密的人员临时入住清单，我实在腾不出手，对不起。”  
怎么说呢，他已经习惯远坂凛如此举动了。他想，这一走肯定给公司带去不小的麻烦：“我会很快完成的，别担心。”  
远坂凛发来一个爱心。  
“库·丘林先生，”他喊道，“可以借用一下你的电脑吗？我需要处理一些工作上的事情。”  
“可以，等我一会。”库·丘林俯身写了几个数字，离开柜台背后，三两步窜上楼：“需要我帮你拿上去吗？”他大声喊。  
“不用了，我上来拿。”卫宫也走上楼去，男人从房间拿了个黑色公文包，隔着三个客房朝他扔过来：“接稳了！”  
他才刚踩上最后一阶楼梯，说不定都接不住，哪里接得稳，吓得往前冲了两步抬手捧住，抱着笔记本惊魂未定：“哦我的老天……请不要再开这种玩笑了！”  
“我可是认真的，我相信你肯定能接住。”男人对他保有一种诡异的自信心，仿佛他做什么卫宫都能完美符合他的期望。他实在太理直气壮了，卫宫噎得半晌说不出话。  
“你想在工作中途来点威士忌吗？”他又问。  
“不，不，不，我没有这种糟糕的习惯。”卫宫习惯性捏住鼻梁，一般在面对远坂凛那些头疼要求时候他也会做这个动作。  
“那怎么能说是糟糕！威士忌可以帮助你更快更好地完成工作，嗯，不过不能喝得太多。”男人忠告他。天哪，他真的不需要酒和忠告，“我忙完后能借用一下你的厨房吗？我想做些甜点。”  
“哇哦！你还会做甜点，可是我这里既没有奶油也没有蛋糕，你得去商业街买。我觉得Aroma Avlis Food & Wine的奶油和蛋糕胚子不错。”  
卫宫没听他说完，径直上楼去了，反正一会出门他还会听到更多建议。  
那些档案确实如凛所说不涉及公司内部机密，只是人员数量太多需要花时间整理。卫宫连着做了四个小时才刚刚做完三分之一，库·丘林上来过一次，端着下午茶——炸凤尾鱼和希腊冰咖啡。  
也许是因为工作太久需要换换脑子，卫宫盯着他的外貌仔细瞧了半天，他今天穿着一件白衬衫，配破了洞的牛仔裤和匡威鞋，这身造型几乎要让人误以为他才是哪个大学里出来的打工的大学生了。小院子坐落在靠山较陡的地方，风很大，他的衣服翻飞得厉害，衣角像极了海鸥拍打翅膀。  
卫宫缩在院中唯一一个阴凉角落，旅店老板走到他面前，把盘子塞到脸上，他心虚地匆匆接过，继续将精力投入到工作里，男人没有打扰他，立刻走下楼去。过了一会儿，楼下渐渐传出了巨大声响，他从风声里辨认出是洗衣机在大声运作。他们把一下午的时间都花费在清理客房内的床上用品里，直到太阳快要完全落山，他们才晾晒完一半。  
他也没打扰他们，独自下楼走出花园，去商业街购买甜品材料。库·丘林旅店的大门上一样攀附着色彩鲜艳的凌霄花，红色花瓣撒得到处都是，它还不知足似的拼命打花骨朵，一只暹罗猫正躲在花丛阴影中眯着眼乘凉，根据身上掉落的花瓣看得出，它已经在这呆了不少时间。卫宫在门口看了会儿，想起凛曾经调侃他像只不苟言笑的重点色暹罗。  
可能有那么一点点像吧？他想。  
另一侧墙根跑来一只灰蓝皮毛的猫，十分友好地朝他喵喵叫，不停蹭卫宫的腿，他弯下腰准备抚摸它的时候它索性直接横躺在了地上。  
“你和库·丘林一样热情。”他说，自己也不知道为什么要把这两个不相关的事物联系在一起，他抚摸这只猫，软腻猫毛伴随着呼噜声一起升腾。  
甜点可以在饭后吃。旅店老板如此说道，无情地抢过材料塞进冰箱，将卫宫推出餐厅，按在一盆鸡汤煮土豆面前：“现在，立刻，马上，给我吃你的晚餐。”  
卫宫这才想起自己根本没碰那一盘炸凤尾鱼。  
“我——我忘了，”他不无抱歉地说，“但是工作途中吃下午茶很不健康，更别说油炸食品，为了保持体脂率正常我建议唔唔唔……”  
“我不在乎，但你得把它先吃了，土豆总不会也在你的不健康名单上。”库·丘林抓着勺子塞进他嘴里。  
不管怎么做，土豆这种食材都一样好吃，也一样没什么新意。鸡汤是滚烫的，刚刚才浇上餐盘，说实在话并未进入土豆内部，里面的馅没味，卫宫吃了第一口就把它们全部按成土豆泥，浸泡在汤汁里静置一会儿才全部吃完。  
母鸡叫了一声，适时打消了对于鸡汤由来的疑惑。梅芙上楼去了，他自觉把盘子端到厨房，取出冰箱里的甜点材料，旅店老板蹲在灶台地下那排柜子前翻东西，挡在卫宫和餐台之间，谁也没法用厨房。卫宫索性靠在门框上，先把下午的工作成果发给凛，没有他每天早上准时充当人体闹钟，这丫头准在睡懒觉。  
等待文件发送完毕的同时他又看起美国新闻，继续对着汇率皱眉头，“再这样放任难民进来，整个欧洲的生活水平会更加差劲。”  
“你当然是对的，可我们又能做什么呢，只得在越来越不值钱的生活里生存下去，多招揽一些顾客，多赚点钱。”男人拖着一个白色蛇皮口袋，倒退出厨房。口袋里凸起一些小小的块状物，看起来像喂母鸡用的饲料。  
卫宫收起手机，把袖子往上提：“你有一个位置很好的洞穴房间，为什么不想着提高住房价格？”  
“你也说过了，我只有这一个好房间，而且我面对的旅客是中产阶层。提高房价，有钱人会对其他客房百般挑剔，不在乎的更付不起费用住进来，虽然这里风景很好，就像人人都善良，可有人的地方就有竞争。”他语气轻松，更透露出在岛上依靠这样一个小旅馆生活的无奈。  
他扛着那袋东西出去，卫宫将蛋糕切成三份，鲜奶油、砂糖与细盐混在一起打发。不一会儿，厨房窗户下面传来一声口哨。他从窗户里探出头，库·丘林正站在那儿，抬头望着他笑，一团团黑黝黝的活物们从街道拐角处出现，脚爪不发出一点声音，尖细嗓门喵呜喵呜直叫唤，毛茸茸的尾巴们在灯光中晃来晃去。猫儿围在男人身旁，他打开白色袋子——原来里面装的是猫粮，撒出去，猫很快围成一团大嚼晚餐，不再理会他，他不以为然，用手轻轻拍打猫们的尾巴根。  
卫宫一直看他喂猫，太入神差点让奶油全部飞溅出来，他赶忙将碗里的东西全部倒出，一点点堆砌在蛋糕胚子上，将其抹匀。  
做份海盐蛋糕当做宵夜吧。他下了个决定，当然，要用地中海日照正盛时海洋的配色，像他一样。  
他从食用色素中取出相应颜色，倒在上面，想着，等蛋糕做好了，梅芙和库·丘林一定会很高兴。

tbc.


End file.
